


tease me (now and forever)

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, References to Smut, Romance, Teasing, old!Maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”You’re incorrigible.””Says the one who was all over me the second we got in our room.”





	tease me (now and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my hands slipped and I couldn't resist writing about old!Maylor again. They just make me so weak and soft. ♥
> 
> This work was actually inspired by jessahmewren's fic [The Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175016), and you def should give that amazing piece a read. ♥

Roger woke up to soft lips placing tiny kisses on his neck, an arm pressing him more firmly against the warm figure behind him and his lips curved into a content smile as his heart filled with warmth.

”Happy birthday, love,” Brian spoke softly against Roger’s neck, his breath tingling the drummer’s sensitive skin. Roger sighed, trying then to turn over to face his husband and Brian eased his arms hold around him so that Roger was able to do so. Their eyes met and Roger’s heart jumped as he saw the love shine in those hazel orbs.

He smiled at Brian, bringing his hand to the guitarist’s face, brushing off a few stubborn curls. 

”Officially joined an elderly club now,” Roger stated, earning a slight chuckle back from Brian.

”And still as beautiful as ever,” Brian said smiling. Roger rolled his eyes, giving a tiniest of shove to Brian’s shoulder.

”If you’re trying to get into my pants, you have to try harder, Mr. May.”

Brian’s soft laugh filled the air, the sound of it ringing in Roger’s ears like the most uplifting song. Even after all the years, it still made Roger feel so incredibly happy and warm all over, his heart singing of contentment. He knew for sure he would never grow tired of hearing it. And the way Brian’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Roger was enough to tell the magic had gone nowhere. Decades might have shaped it a bit but the root was still there, in the love they both felt for each other.

”If my memory serves me right, it was pretty easy to get into your pants last night,” Brian teased, smirking. Roger huffed, this time shoving Brian with more force. 

”You’re incorrigible.”  
”Says the one who was all over me the second we got in our room.”

”You definitely weren’t complaining,” Roger pointed out, smiling smugly. Brian let out a sigh, shaking his head ever so slightly. 

”You’re lucky that I love you,” Brian then continued, a tiny smirk still adorning his lips.

”I know I am,” Roger stated, winking at Brian and then turning his expression into a pout. ”And I’m still waiting for my birthday kiss.”

Brian smiled, leaning then in and finally capturing Roger’s lips in a sweet kiss. Roger melted into it, happily humming against his husband’s mouth and caressing his cheek with his thumb. When they parted Roger couldn’t resist to steal an extra peck from Brian’s lips right away.

”I love you, so much,” he spoke quietly, now with a more serious tone. Brian’s smile widened, the sparks in his eyes shining like stars as he placed his hand on Roger’s side, slowly starting to run his fingers along the bare skin. The gentle touch sent tiny shivers coursing through Roger’s body, the power of an simple act still surprising him a bit. During all the years Brian’s fingerprints had memorized every single inch of his skin, tattooed it with marks that most of the time hadn’t even been seen, symbolizing everything between them in a way only they could understand.

A moment later Brian leaned in again, at first placing a kiss on the tip of Roger’s nose, then moving to his cheek, to a bearded jaw and eventually to his shoulder. The sound leaving from Roger’s lips was a mix between a sigh and a chuckle. He loved when Brian was being so affectionate with him, and moments like this, the peace and quiet surrounding them, no rush to go anywhere, were among his favorites.

”I could spend the whole day like this,” Roger said, burying his fingers in Brian’s soft, white curls. 

”We still have a plenty of time before your birthday dinner and party,” Brian murmured against his skin, near the collarbone.

”I’m planning on leaving the party quite early.”

Brian moved so that they could look at each other, his brows slightly raised and eyes curious.

”You leaving party early? Either that means you’ve actually gotten old or you have other plans for the night.”

The tone of Brian’s voice was teasing and a grin split across Roger’s lips immediately as he knew Brian knew what was going on in his mind.

”It’s my birthday so I have a right to have some private fun with my husband.”

Something flashed in Brian’s eyes, a smirk making its way on his lips as he brought his face closer to Roger’s.

”I can’t wait I can grant your birthday wishes,” the guitarist said with a low voice, slowly licking his lips. Roger’s eyes flickered to his lips and then back to his eyes, pleased to see Brian playing along with his hinting. He tilted his slightly, bringing his lips so close to Brian’s they almost brushed and grinned dangerously.

”I’m so looking forward to put that sinful mouth and magical fingers of yours to a better use.”


End file.
